


Сказка об охотнике и рыбке

by Beckett



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Action, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Расскажи мне сказку, Данте".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказка об охотнике и рыбке

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scrabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrabbles/gifts).



> Текст написан для Фандомной Битвы 2013.

_— Расскажи мне сказку._

_— А не слишком ли ты большая для сказок, принцесса?_

_— Расскажи! Принцессам положено рассказывать сказки._

_— Ладно, ладно. Я как раз знаю одну. Только вряд ли она тебе понравится._

_Это случилось давным-давно, в городе… впрочем, название ничего тебе не скажет. Это был старый город с вымощенными булыжником улицами и домами, окна которых были забраны коваными решетками. Что за люди жили в этом городе? Неважно._

_Важно, что однажды в этот город пришел Зверь, и тогда люди позвали на помощь Охотника…_

— Хотите выпить? — инспектор Лидс протянул ему флягу. Данте не стал отказываться и сделал хороший глоток. Во фляге оказался чай с ромом — самое то, чтобы согреться промозглым ноябрьским вечером. Данте облизнул губы и вернул флягу. Инспектор тоже сделал глоток, гораздо больший, чем требовалось представителю закона в такой ситуации.

— Следуйте за мной, — инспектор убрал флягу обратно во внутренний карман и поднял желтую ленту, закрывавшую вход в переулок, ставший местом преступления.

Место преступления? Скорее уж скотобойня. Стены домов и булыжная мостовая были залиты алым. Словно ребенок возил по бумаге руками, испачканными в краске: причудливые разводы крови, кружева внутренностей и центральный элемент композиции — человеческий торс, свисающий с крыши здания на собственных кишках. Полицейские и коронеры крайне неохотно возились в этом месиве. В целом место преступления напоминало то ли набросок Босха, то ли иллюстрацию к рассказу Эдгара По.

— Этого человека, — инспектор Лидс обвел рукой место преступления, — при жизни звали Гарри Стальная Челюсть…

— Вы хотите сказать, это все — один человек? — Данте недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Гарри был крупным мужчиной, — кисло улыбнулся инспектор. — Лучший боец городских трущоб, предводитель банды Быков. В бою мог оторвать противнику голову голыми руками.

— Не слишком-то это ему помогло, — Данте принюхался. Запах крови перебивал все остальные, но было что-то еще. Удушливая вонь, словно в порту или на рыбном рынке.

— Вы нашли хоть что-нибудь, кроме, кхм, Гарри? Следы? Возможно, шерсть?

— Ничего, — инспектор снова приложился к фляге. — Но были свидетели. Одна леди… она слышала…

— Отведите меня к ней, — Данте легонько ткнул носком сапога оторванную ладонь в лужице крови. Посмотрел на небо.  
Луна проступала кривой ухмылкой безумца.

Ни одной толковой зацепки.

Леди-свидетельница утверждала, что слышала рёв зверя, крики Гарри и вроде бы даже видела мелькнувший в окне силуэт чудовища — «неестественно высокая, но при этом складная фигура… как будто кошка на задних лапах, но я не уверена, я так испугалась…». За свою жизнь Данте повидал много существ, подходивших под это описание.

Он отложил бумаги — показания свидетельницы и отчеты патологоанатомов. До Гарри Стальной Челюсти было еще два случая. Все жертвы разодраны на части, одно тело объедено. На местах преступления — никаких следов…  
Дверь в кабинет распахнулась.

— Еще одно нападение! — Лидс стоял на пороге, тяжело дыша. Данте поднялся из-за стола.

— Где?

— В порту. Жертвы…

— Спускайтесь, я за вами.  
Через пару минут автомобиль инспектора грохотал по мостовой.

Запах рыбы и мокрого железа.

Корабль ничем не отличался от других подобных. Почти. Нечто неуловимое, словно тень… но эта тень накладывала отпечаток на железо и дерево.

Данте забрался повыше, чтобы было видно всё судно. Конечно, время прибытия корабля, опрос работников порта, моряков, откуда и как — все это необходимо выяснить.

Но не ему и не сейчас. Это дело полицейских, он и так слишком углубился в _цивилизованность_.

Охотник не выискивает по бумажкам и не опрашивает свидетелей.

Он просто приходит…  
….просто берёт след.

От корабля пахло тропиками. Из его чрева выползали клубы тамошней Ночи. Крупицы жары на обшивке. Африка?

От корабля несло болезнью и страхом. Даже ужасом. Тем видом, что без видимых причин охватывает человека. Даёт понять: _причина есть _.  
И она следит за тобой.__

__Данте запомнил этот запах._ _

__Полицейская машина дежурила под окнами гостиницы. В открытое окно доносились шум моря и гул людских голосов с улицы. Данте рассеянно прислушивался. Из сумерек появился инспектор Лидс, о чем-то заговорил с полицейскими в машине. Кивнул, улыбнулся…_ _

__…на стене соседнего здания что-то шевельнулось._ _

__Данте перемахнул через подоконник. Лидса тащил вверх по стене оживший офорт Гойи. Воплощенный ночной кошмар._ _

__Еще на лету Данте открыл огонь. Приземлился на крышу полицейской машины, кувыркнулся на капот и снова прыгнул — вверх, вслед за чудовищем._ _

__Зверь прыгал по крышам. Играл, перелетая с одной стороны улицы на другую. Лидс был ещё жив, трепыхался в когтях зверя. Огромная лапа закрывала его голову почти целиком — узловатые пальцы, полупрозрачные перепонки.  
Луна вышла из-за облаков, и Данте наконец смог полностью рассмотреть чудовище._ _

__Оно напоминало человека, но лишь отчасти. Семь футов росту, бугристые мышцы под прочной, шершавой даже на вид шкурой. Серая спина, белесое рыбье брюхо, гладкая безволосая голова._ _

__И много-много острых треугольных зубов._ _

__Не Африка — Полинезия._ _

___Выстрел пробил твари запястье, вынудив разжать пальцы. Когти оставили кровоточащие полосы на лице Лидса, чудом не зацепив глаза. Инспектор растянулся на крыше, а воющий зверь скачками понесся прочь._  
В порт. К воде.  
Данте следовал за ним, вдыхая полной грудью запах рыбы и мокрого железа. 

__Зверь затаился в темноте трюма. Выжидал, принюхиваясь и прислушиваясь._ _

__Все эти дни трюм служил ему надежным убежищем: тишина, темнота, близость морской воды и сладкая, легкая добыча. Сначала он питался крысами, но позже — обнаружив, что охотиться здесь легко и безопасно, — перешел на людей. Тем не менее, зверь был осторожен: охотился нечасто, тщательно прятал останки своей добычи. Немногие пали его жертвой._ _

__Но все они были здесь, все до единого — неотличимые друг от друга, разорванные на части, изгрызенные и обглоданные. Запах разлагающихся останков могли списать на испортившийся груз.  
Едва различимый звук шагов по деревянному, пропитанному кровью настилу._ _

__Зверь прыгнул молча, не выдав себя ни шорохом, ни рыком. Прыгнул, разинув пасть и выставив вперед когти, готовый грызть и терзать беззащитную плоть. Но когти сжали пустоту, а зубы сомкнулись, так и не поймав добычу.  
Непостижимым образом охотник оказался у него за спиной._ _

__Зверь заревел в бессильной ярости, и Данте зарычал в ответ._ _

___Цивилизованность_ спадала с него, словно старая кожа со змеи._ _

__Порой Данте сам удивлялся тому, что в бою он все чаще отдавал предпочтение когтям, а не оружию._ _

__Зверь атаковал снова, но его когти только скользнули по хитиновой броне, не причинив вреда. Данте поймал его лапу и рванул на себя, выламывая её из плечевого сустава. Плоть лопнула с омерзительным чпокающим звуком. Рев зверя перешел в визг. Данте отшвырнул оторванную конечность в сторону и снова бросился вперед, целясь в мягкое, незащищенное брюхо._ _

__Когти вошли в плоть легко, как раскаленная сталь в брусок масла._ _

__Зверь визжал и выл, пытаясь одной лапой удержать вываливающиеся из брюха внутренности, щелкал зубами и вертелся на месте. Улучив момент, Данте одним резким, ловким движением разорвал ему горло, засадив когти так глубоко, как только мог. Раньше он не имел дела с такими тварями, но это был верный способ убийства. Ничуть не хуже пули в голову или меча в сердце._ _

__Еще один рывок — и голова чудовища покатилась в дальний угол. Мощные челюсти судорожно сжались в последний раз. Обезглавленное тело растянулось на досках настила._ _

__Данте задумчиво слизнул с когтей холодную рыбью кровь и пинком перевернул тело зверя на спину. Голова была бы достойным пополнением в его коллекции трофеев, но ему вдруг стало лень искать её в темноте._ _

___— Почему ты замолчал? Продолжай!_ _ _

___— Знаешь, принцесса, я лучше расскажу тебе другую сказку…_ _ _


End file.
